The Harpers in Florida Part 2
In Part Two of this five part story arc, Anngelique Minzell has a plan to stick it to the scheming Jennifer, with a romantic surprise of her own. Meanwhile, Patricia Wheeler meets an old friend of hers from her own days in Florida, and realizes that she never really knew her. Scene A suite at the Bay Lake Tower of the Contemporary Resort at Walt Disney World. Anngelique Minzell is talking with her former husband, AJ Crawford. Last episode, AJ had been hit upon by Jennifer Barrett, for her own selfish schemes. She is furious with Jennifer for trying to break up AJ and her brother, Jamie. For that, she aims to get revenge on the evil former model. Meanwhile, her old friend, Elisabeth Fordham, is watching as well. Elisabeth has fallen in love with Anngelique, but she hasn't been able to say that to her. ANNGELIQUE (on the phone): That's right, Rita. I want that restraining order enforced immediately.....with TEETH! Jennifer Barrett is not to be within 50 feet of my family, which includes AJ Crawford. I know he is my ex, but he is ALSO my brother's spouse. I will not allow that harridan anywhere NEAR him! I know I hate him, Rita, but I love my brother MORE! You will also tell that wicked woman to go take a nice LONG walk off of a short pier, Capice?! (She hangs up the phone. Elisabeth is impressed.) ELISABETH: You know more on her moves. ANNGELIQUE: I will see that woman destroyed! She will pay for what she did to AJ and Jamie. ELISABETH: Do you need any help, hon? ANNGELIQUE: I sure do. ELISABETH: Well, before we begin, there is something I want to tell you. ANNGELIQUE (absorbed by her work): What is it, Beth? ELISABETH: I can't see my life without you in it, Anngelique Minzell. (Anngelique is stunned) (Cut to: Boston. Rita Stanwix, Anngelique's friend and fellow attorney, marches up to Jennifer, who is still demanding that people pay attention to her. She throws a paper at her. JENNIFER: What the hell is this?! RITA: You've been SERVED! (Rita storms off. Jennifer is appalled, Augusta Slater, who did not go to Florida with the others, glares at her.) AUGUSTA: Well, well, well. Crossed the wrong people again, did we, you evil bitch?! JENNIFER: Shut up, you old bat. You speak when you are spoken to! I am the one who speaks. AUGUSTA: I don't think so! You are a cold hearted woman! I don't have to tolerate you! JENNIFER: I am speaking in praise of the wonderful Donald Trump! A man of the people! AUGUSTA: Of the one percent, more like! JENNIFER: Shut UP! He will bring this country back to pureness! AUGUSTA: Are you quite finished, you mad woman?! Do you even LISTEN to yourself anymore?! JENNIFER: Why should I? AUGUSTA: You strike me as quite crazy! JENNIFER: I am NOT crazy, you evil bitch! AUGUSTA: You talk about pureness! That is something the NAZIS said! JENNIFER: Well......they knew what they were talking about! Yes, that's it! They knew what they were talking about! AUGUSTA: You really are crazy! And I see you have been ordered to stay away from the Minzells, have we?! JENNIFER: I will NOT be stopped. I will have AJ Crawford! He is MINE! AUGUSTA: You are a PSYCHOPATH! I hope they lock you up! JENNIFER: All the better! At least I would be away from you, you old bat! AUGUSTA: Not to mention you would be away from AJ Crawford as well! I heard he wants nothing to do with you! JENNIFER: He LOVES me! (Enter Michelle Harper with her girlfriend, Prudence Baxter.) MICHELLE: And that is that! Good riddance, Jennifer Barrett. You are finished! (The cops come over and drag a screaming Jennifer away.) AUGUSTA: That woman is vicious. MICHELLE: Well, she won't be harassing the Minzells anymore. I have it where she will be locked up for the rest of her miserable misbegotten life! AUGUSTA: Well that is good. I will be at the bookstore. I talked with Rusty. He is helping with the restaurant and I am helping at the store, since Aurora is down in Florida. MICHELLE: Prudence and I are going to the airport now. AJ is with us. AUGUSTA: That is good. I will keep you all updated on what is going on with anything that woman does. MICHELLE: Thank you! I called Anngelique, and I told her that her gambit worked like a charm. AUGUSTA: Very good. See you in a few weeks. MICHELLE: See you. (Cut to: Palm Beach, Florida, an hour or so from Orlando. Patricia Wheeler is at the cemetery where her late husband, daughter, Alicia; and her son, Kip are buried. She is contemplating. Meanwhile, a woman comes in and sees her. WOMAN: Hello, Patricia. PATRICIA: Hello, Selene. SELENE: What, no proper hello? PATRICIA: I am sorry, Selene, I am just mourning my family. SELENE: Get over it. They have been dead all this time! PATRICIA: Maybe to you, Selene Grant, but to me, they will never be far from my thoughts! SELENE: You don't understand! PATRICIA: You haven't lost anyone you loved! You still have your husband, and all your kids. Me, I have lost two of mine; I lost my husband, and all you do is dismiss it! SELENE: Get back in the land of the living! PATRICIA (angered): I have! Whether you know it or not! SELENE: I don't know you anymore, Patricia. PATRICIA: Well, that makes two of us, Selene. You may not have mourned someone you lost, but I have, three times, and I am tired of you! Why don't you just leave?! SELENE: My dear, I was only trying....... PATRICIA: It was a case of too little too late! Why don't you go somewhere and impress Donald Trump! SELENE: Isn't it lovely that he is president?! (Patricia glares at her. Selene then realized that she had said the wrong thing!) PATRICIA (infuriated): GET......OUT.....OF........HERE.....and leave me alone! SELENE: We've been friends for over 40 years! PATRICIA: We aren't friends anymore! Be gone from me! SELENE (saddened): All right.....if you insist. PATRICIA: Yes, I insist. SELENE: Fine, but I do want you to know. I do apologize if I hurt you for what I said. PATRICIA: I do accept your apology, but I think we've grown apart and away from one another. SELENE: Yes, I fear we have. You've got your life in Boston, and I still have Palm Beach. So, I guess this is Good Bye? PATRICIA: Yes, it is. Good bye, Selene. SELENE: Good bye, Patricia. And may your life get better. PATRICIA: I'll thank you for that. SELENE: Well.......good bye. (Selene leaves. Patricia goes back to her rental car. She has a tear coming down her face, more so over the loss of her friendship.) To be continued, the scene fades. Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Anngelique Minzell